


Supercuts

by julesrules789



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julesrules789/pseuds/julesrules789
Summary: Kara is a hair stylist and Lena is lonely after just moving to National City.Going to the salon is Lena's only self-care time she allows herself, so what if she has a little crush on her stylist? This is HER time for relaxation and gazing into blue eyes.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Supercuts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, so please be kind!

Lena’s move to National City was turning out to be a lot harder than she had originally anticipated. Even with Jess going in two weeks ahead of her to prepare her office and scope out anticipated needs, Lena still felt a little overwhelmed.

There are the big concerns like re-branding the company, flushing out Lex’s cronies from the board, mingling with a new group of the rich and powerful, and regaining the public’s trust. But Lena already has the skills to deal with these big problems.

It’s the little things that are really starting to get to her. Like how to get to her new yoga studio from work vs. home, knowing which takeout won’t dox her for some extra cash, and finding a new hairstylist. Jess of course has a well-researched binder full of information to help Lena with these small things, but it is going to take some time to adjust.

The first week is tough. There was a bad takeout experience and Lena got lost on her way to RnD once. Her apartment is still full of boxes. She was late to yoga once. And there are of course the _new_ white men she has to take on. Or, more accurately, take down.

Three weeks in things start to click into place. LuthorCorp is no more, and Lena is pleased with the L-Corp rebrand. There is a well thought out plan in motion to rebuild her board, free of lingering influence from Lex and his xenophobic agenda. National City doesn’t have the same history with the Luthors as Metropolis, so Lena is feeling optimistic about rebuilding trust in her family name. It will take time, but Lena is confident in her abilities.

What Lena is _not_ confident in is those small problems. Sure, Jess has been vetting takeout spots and delivery people from across the city for Lena’s lunches (they are both more careful after _that_ disaster). Lena is steadily getting to know the people in power, and she knows her way around town better now. But Lena is wary of her prospects in terms of hair salons.

Getting her hair done is Lena’s one willing self-care time, and she takes it very seriously. Having someone wash her hair, getting a scalp massage, seeing the clean edge of a fresh trim... Lena looks forward to it for weeks. Getting a blowout before a big meeting or event is a great bonus and confidence boost. So when it comes time for Lena’s healthy trim, Jess’s meticulously researched binder is consulted.

“Jess? Please come in here”

Jess quickly strides into Lena’s office. “Yes Ms. Luthor?”

Lena looks up from the binder to inquire, “Why is there a Supercuts on your list of recommended hair salons?”

Jess nods knowingly, “While researching, this salon kept popping up on every list with raving reviews. I also thought it was a mistake, maybe an overenthusiastic description, but I visited out of curiosity and it is truly marvelous.”

Lena nods along with Jess’s explanation, but doubt remains on Lena’s face. “That makes more sense, but I still do not fully understand why it is on here. You know I prefer to support local business when possible, and this is a well-known chain.”

“Oh I must have forgotten to put it in the binder! This salon is actually not affiliated with the chain. I honestly don’t know how they get away with it in terms of copyright, but I can assure you that this salon has very qualified stylists and a very relaxing environment.”

“Very well. I trust your judgement of course. Please book me an appointment.”

“Yes Ms. Luthor.”

A few days later Lena’s driver drops Lena off in front of inconspicuous building. Upon her entrance, Lena is pleasantly surprised. The style is clean and sharp, with simple and soft colors that instantly make Lena calmer. 

“Appointment for Lena Luthor.”

The receptionist glances up from the desk, “Just one minute please. Have a seat.”

Lena sits in a comfortable leather chair in the waiting area and takes a longer look around the shop. It somehow is simultaneously modern looking but homey and comfortable. There is palpable energy from the bustling stylists as they engage in quiet conversations with clients. Well, mostly quiet conversations. The stylist furthest away from Lena, all the way at the end of the open aired room is just… loud.

While most of the stylists are carrying on conversations in a calm manner, this bubbly blonde is animated and her voice carries across the room. Lena is, in a word, concerned. The young woman maintains almost constant eye contact with her client, laughs frequently and boisterously, and gestures wildly (with very sharp scissors in her hands!).

Lena thinks all of these would spell disaster for a clean haircut, and there is even concern for the client’s safety as the blonde emphasizes a point with her scissors. But the client does not appear concerned at all, and is in fact maintaining the eye contact and follows the blonde’s story closely. She has short red hair, and Lena has to admit the cut is very well done.

While Lena watches, the woman stands up from her chair as the blonde sweeps off the cape and sweeps hair away. The red haired woman checks her new cut out in the mirror and fluffs her hair before embracing the blonde and walking away. Lena realizes she’s been staring, and quickly grabs a magazine from the coffee table to avoid being caught in the act. A couple of minutes later, the receptionist calls Lena’s name and she glances up.

“Kara is ready for you now, all the way at the end.”

Lena’s eyes bulge and her stomach fills with dread as she realizes the loud bubbly blonde who makes wild gestures with sharp scissors will be in control of her hair. Lena stands and slowly walks to the end of the long room to meet this Kara character with an unnaturally large smile awaiting her.

“Hi! I’m Kara Danvers, and I’ll be your stylist today!” Lena shoots her a strained smile in the mirror and introduces herself as Lena, not sharing her last name. Just in case. “What are you looking for today?”

“I really just need a trim. Just maintaining healthy hair.” Kara nods along, focused but still bubbling with positive energy.

“Okay! Would you like the full pampering? Are you in a hurry?” Lena looks up bewildered. No one has directly asked her what she wants in detail, she tells people what she needs and they immediately scamper off. Her old stylist just started as soon as Lena would sit down. “Lena? You zoned out there for a minute. What did you want today? Just the trim? The works?” Lena scrambles for just a second before falling into her decisive CEO persona.

“Just a simple trim. No need to be frivolous.” Kara looks at her in the mirror with, is that concern in her eyes?

“Are you sure you just want an in and out cut today Lena? You seem a little tense and maybe an extensive treatment would be nice? It doesn’t have to be frivolous.” Lena flat out stares. _No one_ questions Lena’s demands. (Other than pretentious white men who think they know better, but Lena doesn’t count them.) Kara shoots Lena a soft, genuine smile before Lena reluctantly nods.

Kara proceeds to give Lena the best haircut experience she has ever had. Lena held onto some apprehension about Kara’s enthusiasm, but as soon as she starts washing her hair, all anxiety is drained away. After just a couple unsuccessful attempts at friendly conversation, Kara seems to have picked up on Lena’s preference for silence, and so their talk is limited to clarifying Lena’s preferences for the haircut accompanied by soft humming from Kara.

After the shampoo and a truly luxurious scalp massage, Kara walks Lena back to the chair to comb her hair. Lena catches Kara staring a couple of times, which isn’t that strange considering the situation, but the eye contact is a little intense. Weird. But as soon as Kara pulls out the scissors, her focus is completely on Lena’s hair. Which gives Lena some time to stare back.

Kara is dressed fairly casual, but still professionally. She is in a very dark wash of jean, and maybe Lena just happened to notice how good they make her long legs look while walking back from getting her hair washed. Now, she focused on Kara’s button-up: a crisp white with some kind of print. And are those, yes they are tiny little dogs. Cute. But Kara’s biceps? Hot. Lena, this is your hair stylist get a grip.

“How would you like your hair styled today?” Lena startles at Kara’s question, her focus quickly shifting away from Kara’s biceps and to her face. She must look confused because Kara repeats the question with an amused look. “How would you like your hair styled? I’m done with the trim.”

“Oh, just simply. Professional.” Kara nods before getting back to work. She sneaks more glances at Lena’s face, and Lena tries to hide her blush after they make eye contact again and Kara gives her a supremely soft smile a soft blush on her cheeks too.

This is starting to get out of hand. Lena pulls out her phone (why didn’t she do this before?) and opens her emails. Lena answers a few emails while Kara works, completely missing Kara’s frequent long looks.

“Okay, you’re all done!” Lena startles slightly and drops her phone. “Oh no! I am so sorry! Let me get that for you!” Kara is already bending down to pick up Lena’s phone and hands it back with a bashful smile. Lena looks back with amusement and seeing that there is no damage, assures Kara it is no problem.

“Do you like it? Your hair?” Kara almost sounds nervous, as if this isn’t one of the best experiences Lena has ever had in a hair salon. Not only does she have that clean edge of a fresh trim she loves so much, but Kara styled her hair so well. The whole experience was so relaxing. Lena is ready to kick ass in the boardroom.

“It is satisfactory, thank you” Lena knows trims don’t require much skill, but she is still impressed by Kara’s professionalism and uncanny ability to pick up on Lena’s needs. She pulls out a wad of cash and pushes it into Kara’s hand as the stylist’s eyes widen. Her sharp, intelligent, kind, steely blue eyes. Were they so blue this whole time? Lena needs to pay more attention.

“I cannot take this. It is _way_ too much. Plus, you can just pay at the front desk! It helps the salon keep more accurate records.” Kara is starting to babble, clearly uncomfortable with how much money Lena had given her. She tries to push the cash back into Lena’s hands while continuing to splutter, “I mean, this is so generous, but it was just a trim! I hardly did anything! Your hair is already so healthy, and soft, and shiny, and just really gorgeous already, I mean if anything I did a bad job—no, well, I mean I did a good job—”

Lena stares as this blond gets more and more flustered and a blush steadily spreads up her neck and across her face. Cutting Kara’s babbling off with a shrug and taking the extended cash back, she slowly starts to turn away towards the front of the shop. “I’m new here, so I wasn’t sure how it worked. I will pay at the front. But I think you did a fine job, thank you.” Lena walks away then, leaving behind a now speechless stylist.

Back at the front desk, Lena ends up handing the same bulging wad of cash to the receptionist who manages to school emotions better than Kara, but Lena can still catch a slight eye bulge and a small smile.

“Was your visit satisfactory?” Lena practically rolls her eyes. No one would tip that well for a bad haircut. But she manages her own emotions and answers in the affirmative. “Would you like to schedule your next appointment now?”“You do blowouts here, correct?” The receptionist nods. “My assistant will be calling you soon then. Thank you.” Lena glances back at Kara, who is watching her intently. Their eyes meet, and a wide grin spreads across Kara’s face as she lifts up a hand to wave goodbye enthusiastically. Lena returns a small smile and a slight nod before leaving.


End file.
